La heroína
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: "Hikari siempre ha vivido a la sombra de su hermano mayor, anhelando ser como las valientes protagonistas de los libros; deseando ser por una sola vez, la heroína". [Reto del Concurso Especial del Tercer Aniversario del Foro Proyecto 1-8]
_**Buenas. Aqui estoy de nuevo con un pequeño oneshot producto de un reto y un par de días escuchando música de acción. Debo admitir que este ha sido uno de los retos mas difíciles, combinar el suspenso con inocencia se llevo un buen tiempo para siquira recrear una buena historia en mi cabeza.**_

 **Espero les agrade y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.** Esta historia participa en el Concurso Especial del Tercer Aniversario del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Pareja:** Hikari Yagami – Mimi Tachikawa

 **Género:** Suspenso.

 **Color:** Blanco.

 **Palabras:** 5,000 (sin titulo)

 ** _Nota del autor._** Sinceramente ni yo se como le hice para escribir esto.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y empresas Bandai, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

 **Resumen:** _"Hikari siempre ha vivido a la sombra de su hermano mayor, anhelando ser como las valientes protagonistas de los libros; deseando ser por una sola vez, la heroína"._

* * *

 **La heroína**

Llegó apresurada media hora después de la acordada, bajando a trompicones de un taxi y a sabiendas que su otrora amiga pelirrosa (ahora de cabello castaño, gracias al cielo) no llegaría a tiempo. Pagó lo que creyó fue suficiente al conductor y dio la vuelta con la vaga esperanza de ver a Mimi corriendo hacia ella, mas sin embargo no la encontró.

Sabía que aceptar la invitación de Mimi Tachikawa a los estudios de televisión no era una idea del todo buena, menos cuando un par de noches atrás su antigua amiga de aventuras habló a su celular a sabiendas de su estancia temporal en Florida para invitarla a lo que se refirió como: "noche de solteras sin familiares molestos".

" _Como te odio hermano"_ pensó, imaginando para sus adentros en una posible y muy ruin forma de venganza para quien fuera el chismoso y actual autor intelectual del problema en el que se hallaba. Porque, si no era Taichi, ¿quién más pudo haberle dicho a Mimi que estaba en Florida?

Era un intercambio cultural patrocinado por la universidad de Tokio, no eran unas vacaciones con todo pagado; viajó hasta este continente para aprender las diferentes técnicas de pedagogía usadas en Estados Unidos para así poder aumentar su repertorio en lo que a técnicas de enseñanza se referia. Y la primera invitación que recibía apenas pisando el aeropuerto, era la de una desbordante Mimi invitándola a tomar un café.

Pero tampoco es que tuviera las excusas suficientes ni la frialdad necesaria para escapar de cada una de sus invitaciones. Desde que pisó el suelo americano su teléfono había sido asaltado con innumerables mensajes y llamadas de su amiga, algunas de las cuales sí aceptó y otras que, con la más grande de las penas, declinó. Pero tampoco tenía el corazón tan frio para decirle que no a cada una de las invitaciones para salir; aun si tuviera toneladas de reportes que escribir y páginas que leer, Mimi no merecia recibir su rechazo ni nada por el estilo.

Y no es que Mimi le desagradase ni mucho menos; su amiga era divertida, alegre, amable y muy, pero muy parlanchina, a diferencia de ella cuya timidez siempre era un problema a la hora de entablar conversaciones. Contando todo y a pesar de sus muy particulares virtudes, Mimi había cambiado. No para peor sino más bien para una versión "demasiado alegre" de su antigua y pura amiga.

¡Vamos que la sola idea de pasar una noche en las discotecas de América le asustaba!

Pero ahora se encontraba aquí, en la entrada de uno de los más prestigiosos estudios de televisión de la ciudad donde se suponía, Mimi trabajaba y la vería apenas llegara. Claro que la castaña no se hallaba al alcance de su vista ni de su oído.

Volteó la mirada un par de veces más y al no encontrar alguna señal de su amiga, suspiró resignada. Seguramente surgió algún imprevisto en su apretada agenda de actriz porque después de tanto haber insistido en su invitación, más le valía a la Tachikawa no haberse olvidado de ella.

—Buenos días señorita —saludó el guarda desde la caseta de vigilancia. —¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Hikari sonrió agradecida y negó suavemente con la cabeza, preguntándose desde cuando el guardia de seguridad la había visto refunfuñar en silencio. —Gracias, estoy esperando a una amiga.

Suspiró resignada por segunda ocasión, sabiendo de antemano que el "espero a una amiga" solo había sido dicho para evitar la vergüenza de haber sido olvidada por Mimi. Dio vuelta y se encaminó hacia una pequeña banquilla sobre la acera intentando ignorar la mirada del guardia de seguridad que, estaba bastante segura, la observaba con curiosidad. Tomó asiento a la sombra de un ficus que fue podado con la forma de algún animal y sacó de su mochila el libro que se encontraba leyendo desde hace algunas semanas.

" _La Sombra"_ se titulaba la novela. Una historia de misterio, un _thriller_ como nunca había leído antes que la capturó desde el inicio. Sin duda alguna debería ser considerado como el epitome de las novelas de suspenso o, al menos uno de los mejores referentes.

Claro que no era muy asidua a ese tipo de lecturas; incluso podría asegurar con toda sinceridad que no habría tomado ese libro en la librería o biblioteca. Si no fuera por el hermano mayor de Takeru quien se lo obsequió en su cumpleaños, no lo tendría ahora en sus manos. Su amigo rubio le comentó (con disculpas de por medio) que su hermano mayor había olvidado comprarle un buen regalo, por lo tanto había conseguido en alguna librería un ejemplar de su libro favorito.

Debía admitir que el recibirlo había sido algo decepcionante, después de todo esperaba algo más de Yamato Ishida, aunque después la idea de recibir algo que también era del gusto del rubio mayor terminó por alegrarla.

La historia narraba las aventuras de la agente especial Lueur Moulian, una investigadora del servicio secreto británico que resolvía los casos más difíciles de la polis londinense junto a su muy graciosa e inseparable ayudante Alice Bechet. Juntas se adentraban en los misterios que la policía no era capaz de esclarecer, metiéndose en la boca del lobo en cada caso, adentrándose sin ningún atisbo de miedo en las más peligrosas calles del Londres Victoriano. Pero sin duda, lo mejor de la oficial Lueur era su extrema seguridad y confianza, algo que a ella le faltaba en demasía. De estar en su lugar, ella ya habría entrado a los estudios para buscar (algo furiosa, debe admitir) a su olvidadiza amiga.

En definitiva, la novela la atrapó entre sus páginas, ya fuera por la gran personalidad de su protagonista, el increíble manejo del suspenso, la trama e incluso los elocuentes y muy sutiles toques de romance entre la agentes especial y su capitán.

Abrió su libro dispuesta a continuar con su lectura cuando la vibración de su celular llamó su atención. Observó la pequeña pantalla y sonrió al leer el nombre de su amiga que, por muy retrasada que estuviera, no se había olvidado y dejado plantada.

—Hola Mimi.

" _Hikari, discúlpame, tuvimos un problema con el retraso de algunas cosas y tuvimos que recuperar el tiempo perdido."_

—No te preocupes Mimi, no pasa nada.

" _Por favor no te vayas, espérame un poco más, por favor"_

—Claro Mimi, no hay ningún problema.

" _Gracias Hikari, en serio, eres un amor"_

Y colgó.

Hikari suspiró por tercera ocasión. Lueur se habría negado y, una de dos, habría ido a buscarla o se hubiera retirado a su cuarto de hotel. Pero ella no era la oficial Lueur, era Hikari Yagami, estudiante de tercer año de pedagogía en la universidad de Tokio y en nada se parecía a su ídolo.

O al menos eso estaba pensando antes de distraerse con la silueta de un hombre que deambulaba entre un par de edificios. La visión le resulto curiosa y a la vez extraña; no le habría resultado en ninguno de los dos adjetivos mencionados si el sujeto en cuestión no tapara su rostro con una gorra y no mirara hacia todos los lados de manera sospechosa.

Sonrió. Desde que había comenzado a leer la novela, la paranoia perene de las novelas de suspenso la había invadido. Desde entonces se detenía a cada momento e intentaba leer los gestos de las personas, adivinar sus pensamientos y vaticinar sus siguientes acciones. Claro que siempre erraba en cada una de sus deducciones, pero ello no le quitaba cierta sensación de control cada vez que lo hacía. Tal vez esa era la magia de leer ese tipo de escritos.

Y ahora su mirada no se quitaba de aquel sospechoso sujeto que era víctima de su escrutinio. Lo había visto salir de un pequeño callejón entre las construcciones, observando a todos lados, vigilante. Vestía una camisa oscura y unos pantalones de mezclilla, mientras que gran parte de su rostro se hallaba oculto por la sombra de la gorra. Sus pasos eran cortos y precisos, casi calculados; estaba segura que si ella estuviera cerca no lo escucharía. Avanzó hasta colocarse al lado de una ventana y cuando parecía que nadie estaba cerca de su posición, la abrió lentamente y se adentró al edificio.

Para ese momento, ella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

¿Qué acababa de suceder ahí?

Un sujeto sospechoso abre una ventana y entra a un edificio. No era gran cosa, ¿verdad? No era algo por lo cual preocuparse, no hizo nada malo…aun…

¿Qué rayos estaba pensando ahora? Observaba algo extraño y su mente comenzaba a idear miles de historias fantasiosas de criminales a punto de cometer sus horrendos actos. Bien tenía razón su papá al decirle que ese tipo de novelas no eran buenas para ella. Pero ahora no podía quitarse a ese sujeto de la mente; ¿por qué hizo eso? ¿por qué el misterio? ¿debería decirle al guardia? Seguramente la tacharía de loca y la ignoraría, ella haría lo mismo si una mujer que estuvo en la acera por más de una hora se acercara de repente para decirle que vio a un sujeto misterioso adentrarse de forma aún más misteriosa a uno de los edificios.

" _Hikari, guarda la calma"_ se dijo a sí misma. _"Esto solo es fruto de tu paranoia, seguro debió olvidarse de la llave y tuvo que abrir la ventana para entrar. Nada malo sucedió"_

Regresó la mirada al mismo lugar donde el perpetrador… sujeto, entró al edificio. La ventana fue cerrada de nueva cuenta y nada más sucedió. Algunos trabajadores pasaron por ahí y nadie más notó algo fuera de lo normal.

Abrió su libro de nueva cuenta, dispuesta a ignorar la creciente ansiedad que la invadía. No podía seguir así, solo eran ideas suyas que aparecían al azar al ver sucesos extraños que podían tener una explicación lógica y que su mente, ya sugestionada se forzaba en buscar la explicación más incoherente.

Pero fuera como fuera, la espina ya estaba clavada, y no la abandonaría pronto.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ignorarlo? Esa sería la opción más lógica, pero no estaba del todo segura. La posibilidad de que fuera un ladronzuelo era plausible y ella podría ser testigo presencial del atraco. Si no hacía nada, también sería culpable… ¿no?

Giró su cabeza hacia el guardia de seguridad. Como apostaba, no se había dado cuenta de nada, debería decirle, hacer el comentario debido y así, de suceder cualquier cosa, ya no estaría en sus manos.

" _Si, al menos debo decirle. Mi deber ciudadano me lo indica"_ repitió en su mente al ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la caseta de vigilancia.

" _Señor, vi a alguien sospechoso entrar a uno de los edificios"_ No, eso sería demasiado directo, además de que seguro la ignoraría; estaban en un estudio de televisión donde había muchas personas disfrazadas y actuando en algún papel, pudiese ser que aquel sujeto solo practicara una escena.

Y así como avanzó algunos pasos, se detuvo y regresó hasta la banca.

—No puedo decir algo así —susurró al regresar la mirada al lugar de los hechos. _"Pero definitivamente tengo que decírselo"_

De nueva cuenta se armó de valor y caminó hasta la caseta. Dentro de ella el miedo y los nervios rebosaban hasta el punto en que creía podría vomitar. Delante de ella, su sola marcha había sido capaz de ganar la atención del guardia quien le miraba de forma curiosa.

—¿Si?

—Sí, disculpe señor. Pero creo que vi a alguien sospechoso entre aquellos dos edificios —respondió apuntando hacia donde vio al sujeto. —Puede que no sea nada, pero no estoy del todo segura.

Y como si de una película de acción se tratase, la mirada del antes regordete hombre cambio a una totalmente distinta. —Dígame donde señorita.

Ella volvió a apuntar con el dedo. —Allá, entre el edificio de color crema y el gris, un sujeto sospechoso entró por una ventana.

El oficial asintió resuelto. Se ajustó su gorra en la cabeza y tomó de la mesa un cinturón de muchos compartimentos que se colocó en la cintura. —No se preocupe, iré a investigar.

Así, dejándola con la palabra en la boca, el oficial avanzó ante la atenta mirada de la castaña, quien se movió hasta su siempre confiable banca desde donde podía ver la situación. Por un momento, la frase le pareció de lo más cliché, pero estando obnubilada por la paranoia del momento, lo paso por alto.

Tomó asiento una vez más y desde ahí vio como el oficial valientemente inspeccionaba la zona, observando hacia todos los lados en busca de alguna pista del sospechoso. Hikari lo observó desde lejos, preguntándose si el oficial entraría al edificio o simplemente regresaría donde ella para hacer algo más. Lo vio observar a través de la ventana y con un simple ademan darse la vuelta en su dirección para saludarla.

" _No fue nada"_ resolvió aliviada. Al final de cuentas solo habían sido una confusión; seguramente el sujeto trabajaba ahí mismo. Hikari sonrió alzando su mano y respondiendo el saludo, y todo hubiera quedado en sonrisas y una muy vergonzosa anécdota si no fuera por el hecho de ver como la ventana a espaldas del oficial se abría de golpe y un par de manos salían de la oscuridad en una exhalación, tomándolo del cuello y tapándole la boca para callar lo que seguramente fue un grito de terror.

" _¡No!"_ quiso gritar pero el miedo y la sorpresa la superaron. Se acercó lo más que pudo a los barrotes, intentando ver algo más, pensar en alguna forma de ayudar, pero con miedo vio como aquellas manos jalaron al hombre hacia la ventana para luego ser arrastrado a la oscuridad.

Hikari comenzó a alejarse de la acera en búsqueda de algún policía que pudiera ayudar al pobre oficial. Tenía que hacerlo, por su culpa otra persona se hallaba en peligro; si algo le sucedía seria completamente responsabilidad de ella por enviarlo al peligro. Tenía que buscar a alguien.

Comenzó apresurar el paso cuando una idea llegó de golpe a su cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba Mimi? Volvió la mirada hacia los estudios, rezando a los cielos que su amiga castaña se hallara en cualquiera de los otros edificios y fuera de algún peligro. Pero ¿y si estaba en el edificio gris? Igualmente debía pedir ayuda, ella no podía hacer nada, incluso podría empeorar más la situación. ¿Y si la policía llegaba y el criminal tomaba rehenes?

" _¿Dónde rayos esta todo el mundo?"_ se preguntó al no ver a nadie alrededor. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de su amiga.

Pronto el sonido monótono de la llamada en espera rezumbó en sus oídos con una lentitud pasmosa.

La voz de su amiga se escuchó en el auricular.

" _Hikari tienes que ayudarme…"_

Y el mundo a su alrededor se paralizó.

" _Hay un sujeto extraño y atrapo a cuatro personas, un oficial esta inconsciente"_ escuchó el susurro Mimi por el auricular. _"Estoy escondida… tengo miedo"_

—Escóndete Mimi, no hagas nada, iré por ayuda —dijo tan pronto recobró la cordura.

" _¡No!"_ resonó la voz de Mimi. _"No llegaran a tiempo"_

—¡¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?! —preguntó al teléfono.

La llamada se cortó y el celular quedó en silencio. Observó el pequeño aparato y de ahí al edificio. No podía hacer nada, no era una heroína ni nada por el estilo, solo era una estudiante de pedagogía de la universidad de Tokio, nada más.

Aunque, de no haber estado tan llena de ansiedad y miedo, tal vez podría haberse dado cuenta de varios detalles que no pudo notar. Pero ahora no era uno de esos momentos de lucidez; la adrenalina comenzaba a recorrer su sistema, aumentando el ritmo de su corazón y llenándola de una creciente valentía que no se creía capaz de conocer.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué haría Taichi?... Observó su novela tomada firmemente por su mano derecha y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. ¿Qué haría la agente especial Lueur Moulian?

Resuelta, guardó su novela y apretó las correas de su mochila ajustándola a su figura. Lo que planeaba hacer era tonto, incluso podría apostar a que había perdido la cordura, pero debía ayudar a su amiga, aun a costa de su propia seguridad; cualquiera de los demás haría lo mismo.

" _Primero lo primero: entrar al complejo"_ se dijo a si misma mirando la enorme cerca de seguridad de más de dos metros de altura. Tal vez Taichi con su uno ochenta o Jou con su metro noventa, pero ni en sueños ella podría con su minúsculo uno cincuenta y cinco, por lo cual optó por la opción más lógica y acertada para el momento: pasar por la puerta de entrada que ahora (gracias a ella, por cierto) se hallaba sin guardia.

Comenzó a correr hacia la entrada y sin detenerse siquiera a observar algo más se dirigió hacia el edificio color crema. Cuando llegó se apegó a la pared opuesta para recuperar el aliento y calmar los músculos adoloridos de sus piernas; si todo salía bien, prometía hacer más ejercicio. _"Tengo la condición física de una piedra"._

Ahí, recargada contra la pared sacó su cabeza para ver el lugar del crimen. Como esperaba, no había nada fuera de lo normal, la ventana se hallaba cerrada y no se veía nada más que oscuridad en el interior, el pasto no se vislumbraba ninguna huella o signo de lucha; todo había sido demasiado rápido.

" _Debe ser un profesional"_ y contra todo pronóstico, un lado de ella se emocionó ante la idea. La situación era muy parecida a la novela y aunque el peligro bien era real, sabía que debía ser valiente y salvar a su amiga, no podía dejarla sola.

Se agazapó y comenzó a moverse hacia el otro lado del edificio. No podía arriesgarse a acercarse a esa ventana por qué bien podría estar vigilándola y ella dirigiéndose a una captura segura; debía tomar otro camino, el más inesperado y menos obvio, eso haría Lueur. Llegó a la parte posterior y desde ahí comenzó a avanzar.

" _Veamos, piensa Hikari. Solo hay una puerta y todo lo demás son ventanas. Tiene que haber alguna otra forma de entrar"_ y fue ahí cuando lo vio; al ras de suelo se encontraba lo que parecía la entrada a un sótano, seguramente el almacén del mismo edificio. Probablemente también tendría una entrada con el piso superior.

Veloz y silenciosa, corrió hasta la entrada de la bodega alegrándose al verla sin candado. Rápido, quitó la aldaba y abrió la puerta lo más delicadamente posible y lo que vio no le gusto en absoluto. Frente a ella unos escalones de madera se adentraban en las sombras dándole la bienvenida; el aire a viejo inundó sus fosas nasales y el viento frio del lugar la hizo estremecer. Por un segundo dudó de sus acciones, intentando recobrar algún atisbo de cordura y sentido común, pero la imagen de Mimi siendo atrapada desplazó todos esos pensamientos, debía ser valiente, por una vez en su vida.

Así que, paso a paso y con un valor renovado se adentró en la oscuridad, cuidando cada una de sus pisadas que resonaban con un chirrido en toda la habitación. En cada escalón esperaba el sonido producido por la madera vieja al resistir su peso y aguardaba un par de segundos, dejando que su vista se acostumbrase a la oscuridad y agudizando todos sus demás sentidos a la espera de cualquier cosa.

" _Prepárate para lo inesperado"_ decía siempre Lueur y, aunque la frase fuera muy pegajosa, también le resultaba demasiado ambigua. Estando ahí, adentrándose en la misma boca del lobo y contra un probable criminal desconocido, de verdad estaba esperando que todo esto no fuera más que una horrible pesadilla.

Contó ocho escalones cuando por fin toco el suelo. Observó hacia todos lados, ayudándose de la luz que entraba a través de la puerta abierta que dejase atrás. A su alrededor no había más que cajas apiladas unas sobre otras mostrando grandes torres que podían ceder y alertar a todo el mundo con el menor de los toques; también había viejos maniquís y muchos conjuntos de ropa olvidados y cubiertos de polvo por doquier. Justo frente a ella, a unos metros de distancia se alzaban unas escaleras que llevaban al primer piso, sin embargo una puerta de metal le cerraba el paso.

Con lentitud y cuidando de no hacer el mínimo sonido se acercó hasta los escalones y comenzó a subir. Apenas tocó la puerta se dio cuenta que era vieja y que seguramente haría mucho ruido si conseguía abrirla. Acercó sus manos al picaporte y pudo sentir en sus palmas un rastro de óxido. Ejerció fuerza para abrir y notó que la cerradura era más dura de lo esperado, por lo que aplicó más esfuerzo y cuando creía que sería imposible de abrir, la puerta cedió con un rotundo sonido de metales chocando contra metales a través de toda la construcción.

Tan pronto el sonido se hizo presente sintió un subidón de adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo. Su vista se agudizó de golpe y sus oídos percibieron los pasos apresurados que se acercaban hasta su posición. Observó a su lado una pila de ropa vieja y cajas amontonadas y sin pensarlo demasiado se lanzó hacia aquel montón de basura, escavando con sus manos y al mismo tiempo intentando cubrirse con todo lo que pudiera.

Cuando percibió los pesados pasos de alguien más todo movimiento se detuvo. Cerró los ojos y esperó, pidiendo a todos los cielos haber ocultado todo su cuerpo y que el sujeto que estaba rondando cerca de ella no la hubiera visto.

Poco a poco, como si fueran con parsimonia, los pasos se acercaban a su escondite y durante unos cortos segundos pudo jurar que lo tenía a un metro de distancia. _"Se acabó, me descubrió y también me convertiré en rehén. Vaya agente especial resulte ser"_

" _¿Descubriste algo?"_ se escuchó la voz distorsionada de una radio.

Hikari se mantuvo oculta bajo la pila de ropa vieja, esperando que en cual

" _Oh cielos, me van a encontrar y me van a capturar. No me despedí de mi familia, mamá discúlpame por salir tan tarde a veces, papá perdón por siempre decirte que no tenía novio cuando era mentira, Taichi no me olvides"_

—No —respondió una gruesa voz. —Seguro se ha escapado.

La sangre regreso a su cuerpo apenas termino de escuchar la respuesta del sujeto, pero aun así permaneció quieta, casi sin respirar. Sin embargo, su preocupación aumento al darse cuenta de un hecho que antes no había cavilado: no era solo uno, sino que al menos existían dos criminales en ese lugar.

" _Cierra todo y coloca las bombas. Apresúrate, tenemos que poner en marcha el plan"_

Y así como creyó que la sangre llego a su cuerpo, así también la sintió irse. _"¿Bomba?... ¿Acaso dijo Bomba?"_ pensó aterrada. Esto había sobrepasado los límites; desde el principio supo que no debía ser partícipe de todo este bizarro escenario, que no tenía nada que hacer ahí y que absurdamente se adentró en algo muy peligroso, pero ahora… simplemente quería llorar.

—¿Y el intruso?

De nueva cuenta el miedo la invadió. Nunca habría imaginado que se encontraría justo a un metro de un terrorista o algo por el estilo. Su novela quedaba muy atrás con lo que estaba viviendo, sabía que incluso la misma Lueur tendría miedo.

" _Ya sabes que hacer"_

El sonido de los pasos alejándose la trajo a la realidad. No iba salir hasta al menos estar completamente segura de que estaba sola, de eso estaba segura. Después de eso podría huir, regresar a su vida normal y alejarse de todo este circo que nada tenía que ver con ella, porque solo era Hikari Yagami, una estudiante de pedagogía en la universidad de Tokio que soñaba con dar clases en un parvulario, no era una policía o una agente especial que podía salvar el mundo de las personas malas. Solo era una chica normal.

" _Mimi"_

No podía dejarla aquí, no la podía abandonar; podría ser algo desesperante pero era su amiga, una de las más valiosas. Sobrevivieron a su travesía en el digimundo, no podía dejarla atrás y regresar a una vida pacífica y sin preocupaciones.

Si fuera Taichi ya habría actuado, incluso probablemente estaría intentando salvar a todo el mundo. Takeru, Yamato y Sora habrían buscado la mejor forma de resolverlo junto con Koushiro e incluso Jou habría aportado planes y soluciones por muy asustado que estuviera, pero nadie habría abandonado a alguno de sus amigos.

Y ella tampoco lo haría jamás.

Esperó y contó los segundos, repitiéndose a sí misma que debía hacer algo por su amiga y las demás personas. Tomó su celular entre sus manos y marcó el número de emergencias; haría lo que pudiera para salvar a su amiga y huir a tiempo antes de que el infierno se desatase. Probablemente cuando ellos llegaran, todo terminaría.

Había llegado el momento de convertirse en la heroína.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

—Yo creo que esto fue demasiado Mimi —dijo Nathan desparramándose en su silla. —Si tu intención fue hacer una broma de mal gusto, lo has conseguido.

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó ella sarcásticamente. —No había visto esa mirada en Hikari desde hace años; a mi amiga le hacía falta un poco de acción.

—¿Y recrear un secuestro y la posible colocación de una bomba por unos terroristas es tu idea de emoción? ¿Estás loca?

Mimi se rio ante la expresión aterrada de su amigo. Debía admitir que su plan no había resultado como esperaba, sino mucho mejor. Desde hace mucho tiempo, ella y Taichi se habían vuelto inseparables y durante las conversaciones que mantenían hasta altas horas de la noche salió a relucir el viaje de Hikari a Estados Unidos y su poco saludable vida rodeada de libros y nada de diversión. Le debía muchos favores al castaño y si de ella dependía traer un poco de emoción a la vida de la menor del grupo, bien podría responsabilizarse de las consecuencias luego.

—Vamos, ha sido divertido ¿no? —sonrió recordando cada una de las expresiones que pasaron por el rostro de la castaña menor así como las peripecias que le hizo pasar. —Además, tienes que aceptarlo; sería una estupenda agente secreta.

Nathan la fulminó con la mirada. —La niña ni siquiera sabe esconderse. Cuando baje tenia medio cuerpo fuera de la pila de ropa, creo que le vi sus bragas.

La estruendosa risa de Mimi se dejó escuchar en la habitación. Se imaginaba claramente la escena de la portadora de la luz tirada de cabeza entre un monton de basura.

—De verdad te has pasado esta vez Mimi, la pobre debe estar muy asustada.

—Puede que sí, pero es una Yagami.

—¿Y eso que…

No terminó de formular su pregunta cuando lo que parecía un pésimo grito de guerra resonó a través de las paredes y la puerta de la habitación se vino abajo, dejando pasar una gran nube de humo blanco que los ahogó a todos con tremenda velocidad. Nathan conocía, por experiencia propia, lo que era ese gas blanquecino que le quemaba la garganta y lo peor de todo es que tenía muy claro quién era la autora de tal tontería.

—¡Mimi dile que ya basta! —gritó Nathan con la garganta adolorida.

—¡Hikari basta! —se escuchó el grito ahogado de Mimi a través de la blancura. —¡Fue una broma! ¡Detente!

Y tan pronto el sonido de voz recorrió el lugar, todo quedo sumido en silencio.

Segundo a segundo, el gas del extintor fue precipitándose, dejando a un trio de jóvenes y a un guardia de seguridad bañados en polvo blanco. Hikari por fin abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que los había cerrado sin querer en el momento en que atravesó la puerta. Sinceramente no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que hacía, solo había tomado lo que tenía al alcance de su mano y cometiendo una tontería digna de su hermano mayor se había lanzado a la carga sin ningún plan, armada con un extintor, su fuerza de voluntad y una increíble grande esperanza de que todo saliera bien.

—¿Qué? —alcanzó a preguntar observando a su amiga pintada de blanco. —…¿Broma?

Mimi, frente a ella, comenzó a ensanchar su sonrisa y pronto su risa comenzó a llenar la habitación. Y así, tan fácil como si alguien hubiera encendido la luz, comprendió todo.

—¡¿Es que estás loca?! —gritó furica. Nunca en su vida había estado tan asustada, ni siquiera cuando Apocalymon estuvo a punto de destruir su mundo. Mimi de alguna manera había armado toda esa farsa para burlarse de su inocencia.

¡Y lo peor es que aún se sigue riendo!

—Discúlpame… Hikari —intento hablar Mimi entre los espasmos producidos por la risa. —Tu hermano me pidió distraerte y darte algo de emoción.

" _Hasta aquí, Mimi me las va a pagar"_ se dijo a sí misma. —¿Y por eso mismo querías causarme un infarto? ¡Creí que me moriría allá abajo!

—No te enfades, Hikari. No pasó nada, es más, te compensare de la forma en que quieras, te lo prometo.

Hikari gruñó furiosa por la desfachatez de su ahora examiga. No podía creer tal tontería, ¡había tenido tanto miedo que por poco y se hace encima!

—Sabía que estabas apasionada por las novelas de suspenso, así que quise recrear algo para ti. Te volviste la heroína Hikari, me siento orgullosa de que seas mi amiga.

Hikari la observó en silencio, odiándose a sí misma al notar su enojo disminuir rápidamente. Si era sincera consigo misma, debía admitir que fue en extremo emocionante; se había sentido, por unos momentos como la valiente protagonista que podía salvar el día. Por unos minutos tomó el papel de su heroína Lueur.

Mimi era bastante astuta cuando quería. —Te perdonare con una condición —Hikari sonrió como pocas veces sonreía. —Te encargaras de la policía que viene hacia aquí en estos momentos.

Y como si fuera vaticinio, las sirenas comenzaron a escucharse al otro lado de la calle, transformando el antes sonriente rostro de Mimi en uno de las caras más graciosas que Hikari recordaría de por vida.

 _ **~FIN~**_

 _ **Si, supongo que salio bastante exagerado o muy imaginativo. Como dije, este de verdad fue un reto para mi, fue causa de varios golpes de cabeza contra la mesa. Pero al menos espero que los halla entretenido un poco.**_

 _ **Nos leeremos. Cuidence, ¿vale?**_

 _ **Atte. Aspros**_


End file.
